Witchy Willow
by ScaryPoppins
Summary: What would happen if Willow had found magic in season one instead. The red witchling is who she is know as and she is one of the most powerful witches in sunnydale today. To bad her friends don't know what she has been doing in her spare time. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Witchy Willow

By: Scarypoppins

Chapter One: Meeting the Lost Little Witch

The loud beats of the Sex Pistols Submissions playing over head, the bodies around me, grinding against their various partners. I didn't fight as one of the men behind me grabbed my hips and pulled me in to him. My hips moved with his, my arms going up and circling around his neck, bring his head closer to mine as he leaned in. I moved my head his kiss landing on my cheek instead of my lips and I smirked as my mouth moved to his ear. "I don't think so Blondie."

I threw my head back in a deep laugh as his lust filled gazed fallowed me. "Red," He growled. " Its not smart to deny me what I want."

"Oh Spike, old boy, don't I know it. Unfortunately I have to leave, a meeting in the school library to research the new bad in town. Why Giles couldn't wait till the morning I have no idea." I shrugged and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek leaving the dance floor, as I thought he fallowed me to the table I kept my leather jacket on. Which reminded me, I have to change before I go to the Library. I think if I walked in with the emerald corset mini dress that I have on I would give poor Giles a heart attack. The dress was fabulous and when I saw it online I knew I must have it and thanks to the various credit card my oh so loving parent leave me when the are going on business I was able to get it.

"Why do you even go back to the losers anymore, you're so much powerful then them now." Spike said coming up behind me kissing my neck, nibbling. I knew he was craving my blood but tonight I had to keep up good innocent Willow, not the real me.

"Sorry but not tonight. Are you and Dru staying in my parents room or you leaving?" I asked leaning in to his back.

"Well be staying the week then of to Vegas for a few weeks." I sighed as he said those words. A few weeks, oh how would I miss him and Dru?

"If you or Dru want blood, come to my room when I get home, I promise I wont tease like I did tonight." Turning in his embrace I kissed him on the mouth. I meant it to be a goodbye kiss. He, as always, had other ideas. The kiss was raw and passionate, everything I loved about Spike. I moaned as his tongue fought with mine for dominance. I pulled away from him leaning my forehead against his. "I really have to leave, I still have to change." I looked at him and nodded answering the question he held in his eyes. "Don't worry I'll check on Dru when I stop at home."

"Thanks," He said gruffly

"No problem sweet-cheeks." I smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips before I grabbed my jacket. "See you at home."

With that I flew out of the club doors smiling to the bouncers that new me by name.

How did it come to this? I ask my self that all the time. Sweet, innocent that was the words my friends used to describe me as. Well that's the reason I'm the way I am because of my friends. It started in the begging of the year when Buffy Summers, The Slayer aka the Chosen one, moving to Sunnydale and befriending Xander and me. I wish I could include my other friend, Jesse the boy that was killed before his time, turned into a soulless monster or so I thought. I think it was Xander that killed him, I'm not to positive on the details anymore I was to shocked knowing that Jesse was dead.

Jesse McNally; my best friend, first crush and my protector, and I lost him thanks to some whore Darla and The Master.

That was the first thing that changed me, well at least made me close my self off from people. I became quite depressed after that, I woke up in the morning questioning the word and my belief in everything that I knew was right. At that time I resented Xander a lot, how could he just move on when one of our best friends died. Died from something so unnatural. As I came to turns with his death, I also befriend Amy.

By this time we had already banished Amy's mother and she was living with her father. Amy didn't have a lot of friends it was a trait that we had in common, so I been the 'oh so generous Willow' decided to befriend her. It was one night she was spending over at my house that she suggested I try a spell to see if I had any natural magic in me. You see she had been practicing in her mother's absence, nothing dark she assured me but she thought that I would be a great witch too. I tried the spell and it wasn't perfect but it was powerful and since then I've been practicing magic as much as the great goddess allows me to do.

For the first month Amy was training me teaching me all the spells she new but before long I was outgrowing her power level which surprised us both. She came from a real witch how could I be outgrowing her in power in just a month a practicing? It seemed that the hell mouth really did like to screw things up because Amy grew jealous and fast. It wasn't long before she was trying to cast spells at me, trying to harm me.

I got in contact with a local coven, I introduced myself being a beginner at magic and they welcomed me with opened arms giving me the covens protection from other witches. You see all covens have a law with in themselves that every witch belonging to a coven is in their protection and if anyone tries to harm them the coven as a whole will deal with them.

That is where I met John 'Mac' Mackenzie, he was one of the first true wiccan friends that I had made when I joined the coven. Mac taught me everything that Amy should have about the Goddess. Mac was also the one that introduced me to the supernatural clubs. I found it funny real seeing that the Scooby gang never even heard about them even though we go after so many of the supernatural creators. The club themselves, along with the supernatural energy and the sounds are hidden by magic. Every year several covens get together and combined their magic to hide all of the clubs around the town. See, as this is a hell mouth there is a lot about seven clubs to clover in that one night.

Mac was a bartender at Bloody Thrall, a vampire owned club but with several different supernatural employed beings. Thanks to him I was the talk of the town with in the first two weeks of training with him, because he loved to train me while working and all of the other beings loved to watch if I would fail or pass. I normal passed extremely well. Some how my success made it all the way to the wonderful ears of Spike, of course he didn't know who I was or that I was best friends with the slayer but apparently their was a prophecy made in the early 1900's that he believe pointed to me.

It went like this:

Red witch-ling swaying in the wind,

Like a tree branch unsure of her direction

She holds great power

Stronger then the rest, this tree sapling will cure the incurable

From the darkness of hell

She alone has the power to heal the princess of darkness.

Spike had learned of the prophecy at least twenty years ago and he had kept he's ears out for anything involving a high power witch that was in her early twenties. He never considered that the witch could be sixteen and just learned about the craft months ago. He barely even considered the idea before Dru had rushed up to hug me twirling me around saying over and over again. 'It you little witch-ling, the stars are singing and Miss. Edith is humming her nursery songs. It must be you.'

Apparently they both believed that Drusilla was the princess of darkness and after her little display I was the red witch-ling. A week later after them both showing up to the bar and my house, and several of my classmates disappearing I finally decided a truces of some sort. I would work with them try to heal Dru but they were not allowed to kill anyone living in Sunnydale while I was working with them and because of them I was also their blood bank since they refused to drink from the blood bags from Willy's. And so started our wonderful partnership, which led to friendship and now that friendship is something deliciously more.

Having a vampire feed from you is one of the most erotic feelings that you will ever experience. After a week of just them feeding from me I began to notice that I would get so tense and frustrated and I when to Mac. Me being the naive virgin that I was he had to tell me that when Spike and Dru feed from me, I would get how he said 'hot and bothered'. Of course I didn't want to get involved with Spike or Dru no mater how much they intrigued me, so Mac was the first person that I was intimate with. He was sweet and gentle and it wasn't with out passion but like all first times it hurt at the beginning and he understood that, which is why he took it slow. We still get together every once and awhile when either one of us are feeling a little frustrated and it's away to let out pent-up energy. We both knew that there was something missing, that something I found with Spike and Dru.

A few weeks after my first encounter with Mac I finally gave in to Spikes advances and just let my self feel what I wanted to feel. Unlike Mac Spike wasn't sweet or gentle he was rough and extremely passionate. When we would have sex he would bite me several times whether it was on my shoulder, breast, or thigh and this would always heighten the pleasure for both of us. Now I'm not in love with a vampire or anything like that, that's Buffy's little game. I like to play with them; I guess you could say, and I am a master a playing my own little wicked game.

When I enter my font door of the house I heard a soft humming coming to my right from the living room. I smiled to myself as I saw Dru sitting on the floor with her dolls. I smiled at time see seamed so innocent, child-like that it seemed crazy that see could be one of the dangerous creatures out there feeding and killing people in night.

"Witch-ling, your home! Goodie! Where's our Dark Knight?" Dru's wispy voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"The Dark Knight is out stealing you a great prize," I said will a slight smile getting on the floor with her.

"Really, what shall he get for me, a blonde, brunette, or maybe a redhead just like you," She said reaching up to play will a stand of my hair, twilling it around her pale delicate finger.

"No,no,no. Darling, you know you are not supposed to be feeding off of anyone but me till you leave." She pouted and gave little 'humph' in response. "I promised Spike he could feed tonight when I get back do you want to join in?"

She nodded. "Where are you going, my little witch-ling?"

"I'll be going to the school to meet up will some friends," Right because that what Xander and Giles where friends even if I 've barely talked to them between research partings for every other big bad. "After I shower and change of course."

"Is Daddy going to be there?" She asked.

"Yes which is why I have to shower, can't have Angel smelling you or Spike on me, now can I. " Smiling down at her. "So I have to go but hopefully I'll be back soon."

I headed up to my room and took a quick shower. I grabbed an old pink sweater and shuttered a little as I put it on. It was fuzzy but a signature piece of the old me's wardrobe. I then slipped on some baggy jeans and I was ready to face the idiots for the next few hours.


	2. Authors Note

I have decided that I will be discontinuing all of my stories that I have previously written on fan fiction, but I am also going to be re-working and completely re-writing the previously titled story Moving Past Death. I have been thinking about doing this for the past few months, for many of my stories it has been over a year since I even updated most of the stories. I'm sorry for those of you that have been wait for me to update and complete these stories. A huge thank you to everyone that has been reading, following, and reviewing all of my stories.

-ScaryPoppins


End file.
